creepypastaspinofffandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff The Killer 2
hi,my name is Jimmy. I go to a high school in Ohio. I recently heard a story about a boy being murdered in his sleep. I did some research,and found out his identity was "Jeff Woods" I was shocked. Then I got some pictures from a "crime scene" apparently this kid was burned in a fire. There was some pictures,he looked like he was beaten up really badly. then his skin turned pale as if he was dead. He carves a scar into his face,and that's all I remembered. Then I heard this happened 2 years ago. His father was the only one in the family who survived the killings. UPDATE:OCTOBER 12TH,2017 I walked to Jeffs house that the address was said at,i had called his father to ask some questions about what happened that day. I walked in the house and met his dad,Liam Woods. He told me that one morning Jeff was in the bathroom,he came out with a knife,and had a huge scar smile carved in his face. I was writing notes down and everything. Then he said "he killed my wife,he killed my son!" He said that he wants something to happen to Jeff so he cannot cause anymore harm. I went home and started doing more research. I'm glad I was not any of the family members. Because I would have been dead by afternoon. UPDATE: OCTOBER 15TH,2017 its been 3 days and I found nothing. But something DID happen. Me and my friend,Harry were at the park watching the water,it was how we did relaxing and stuff instead of staying inside. Thats when Harry saw something in the water. He looked in,and he saw a mans dead body. He screamed,that's when we ran off running. I woke up the next morning,and thought everything was just a bad dream,I turned on the news and saw this. My whole world view was shaking. I saw this on the news. NEWS News Guy: today we have rainy weather,it's supposed to rain all day today!,now onto the news. yesterday a dead body was found by 2 kids at the park. A woman claimed she saw a man who appeared to be wearing a white sweater,black pants,pale skin,black hair,a smile carved into his face. A man called in and said the description of the so called "killer" was his son,Jeff Woods. If you see Jeff please do not approach him,just call 911. then everything just made sense. Harry told the news station,and a woman saw him. I knew something was going on. UPDATE:OCTOBER 20TH,2017 i was spending all weekend doing research. I even rented some books about the town. Nothing about Jeff Woods, I'm starting to think different. I searched in the phone book I have in the living room. I found it. It was Jeff Woods phone number. I was surprised. I knew what to do. I should call him,pretending to be a killer,and when he is about to do something,I just kill him to end it once and for all. UPDATE:NOVEMBER 5TH,2017 I did everything. I got a voice disguiser,and I said i would meet him in the forest.i grabbed a pocket knife and put on a skimask,then put on my criminal costume. when I got there,I knew what to do. 5 HOURS LATER I had enough. When he looked at something and walked up to it,I grabbed out my pocket knife and stabbed Jeff Woods. I think he deserved it.he was a bad guy after all along. I can rest knowing this killer is gone,and that the murder victims are free.